


Getting a Fix

by AllThingsEnd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Demon Blood Addict Sam Winchester, Demon Blood Addiction, Demon Dean, Gay Sex, Gay Smut, M/M, Sex, Smut, Wincest - Freeform, deanmon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 01:10:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10232288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllThingsEnd/pseuds/AllThingsEnd
Summary: Demon-blood addict Sam and Demon Dean. How convenient. Blood and sex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Don't like Wincest? Don't read. But if ya do, lemme know how you liked it. Even check out some of my other stuff (most of its better than this haha).

Sam was pacing the room, running twitching fingers through his hair, throwing angry glances at the door every time he passed it. At last it burst open and there stood Dean.  
“Where the fuck have you been?” Sam stormed up to Dean, stopping only when their faces were inches apart. He was shaking, ever so slightly. Dean raised his eyebrows playfully and licked his lips.  
“Somebody needs a fix,” he mused, turning to close the door. The moment it clicked, Sam rammed him from behind, pinning him into the door. Dean grunted, but grinned. “Damn, Sammy.”  
“You’ve been gone for hours, Dean.”  
“Yeah well I’m here now.” Dean shrugged Sam off, who stepped back and fidgeted, rubbing his mouth with his palm and tapping on of his heels against the floor rapidly. Dean sauntered over to the fridge and bent to look inside, straightening up with a beer in hand. He looked back at Sam, who shifted his weight and raised his eyebrows, held his arms out a bit, palms toward Dean. Dean smirked. “What the hell is that look for?”  
“You know perfectly well what its for.”  
“Yeah you’re right I do. But I want to hear you say it.” Dean uncapped his beer and took a swig.  
“Dean I’m not fucking around- “  
“Say it.” Dean’s eyes were suddenly hard. Sam scowled. There was a moment of silence.  
“I need it,” Sam mumbled at length, holding Dean’s gaze.  
“What? You’re gonna have to speak up, little brother.”  
“Dean I need it, dammit.”  
“Need what?”  
Sam glared into Dean’s eyes, his jaw set. Dean cocked his head to the side ever so slightly, teasing Sam. Taunting him. As they watched each other, Dean pulled a knife from an inside pocket of his jacket, and, never taking his eyes off of Sam, dramatically drew it horizontally across his forearm, slowly drawing a line of blood from his body. And as he did this, his eyes flooded with inky darkness, until they were solid black.  
“Need what, Sammy?”  
And hearing his older brother say his name, so low, so sexual, and seeing and smelling the blood, snapped whatever it was inside him that had been holding him back. He charged at Dean, slamming his back into the wall, Dean letting out a grunt and a laugh, and Sam drank from his veins, clutching Dean’s arm and squeezing out as much blood as would come. Dean leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes, his free hand in Sam’s hair.  
“’Atta boy, Sammy. Drink.”  
When Sam came up for air he pulled back far enough so that he could look at Dean’s face, and after a moment Dean opened his eyes, still shining black. Dean flashed a half smile.  
“Something tells me we’re not done,” he drawled.  
“Not even close.” In an instant, Sam grabbed Dean shoulders and threw him around, shoving him backwards deeper into the motel room. Dean stumbled but kept his feet, now standing between Sam and the bed. Sam closed the distance and ripped Dean’s button down off of his shoulders, then tore at his own, and then they both hurriedly removed their own t-shirts. Sam snatched the knife from Dean’s hand and then front-kicked Dean in the abs, sending him flying backwards and landing heavily on his back on the nearest bed.  
“Fuck, Sam!” Dean shouted, but he really did not mind the aggression. At all. In fact it went right to his dick. Sam stalked up to him and looked him up and down. He was hot as fuck. Sam pulled off Dean’s belt and jeans, and then watched as Dean took off his own boxer briefs, licking his lips as his brother stripped for him.  
“Dean,” Sam was breathless by the time Dean was completely naked, laying on the bed, looking up at Sam with his normal green eyes with expectation and excitement. And then the dam broke. Dropping the knife on to the bed beside Dean, Sam undid his belt and unzipped his pants, and he grabbed Dean’s thighs, lifting them up and kneeling on the bed between them, one hand around himself and he spat into the other one. He rubbed his saliva over his dick, lubing it up, and then he lined himself up with Dean. He bit his lip hard and threw his head back as he began to push into Dean, who’s eyes closed and eyebrows knit together as he fought the initial pain. His hand jumped to Sam’s stomach and his nails dug into his abs, chiseled and perfect, as Sam pushed past the tight ring of muscle. Sam gave him little time to adjust before he bottomed out inside of Dean.  
“Holy shit,” Dean muttered, eyes still tightly closed. Sam looked down at him and began rocking his hips back and forth, not enough to pull out at all, just enough for Dean to feel it. “Sam, more,” Dean gasped out after a moment, and Sam needed no further encouragement. He leaned over Dean, folding his body so that his knees were up close to his face, and then he began to fuck his older brother into submission. He was slamming into him so hard that the entire room was shaking, and Dean’s body was jerking up and down each time Sam’s cock slammed deep into him and pulled out and slammed back in. One hand on Dean’s ass, and with the other Sam picked the blade off the sheet. Just then Dean opened his eyes, but before he could say anything Sam drew the blade across his neck. Not lethal, at all, just enough of a nick to draw a sufficient amount of blood.  
“Sam what the fu- ah!” All of the air left Dean’s lungs when Sam clamped his mouth on to his neck and began sucking the blood out of him like a vampire. Each time he thrust into Dean’s ass, he took a drag from his neck, the paired pleasures overwhelming his entire body with unbelievable ecstasy. Each time his hips hit his brother’s ass, Dean let out a gasp or a shout or a moan. So sexual and beautiful. Dean’s hands were clawing at Sam’s back, desperate for any amount of leverage, but Sam had absolute control of his elder brother, and he was not about to give any of it up.  
With two more swallows he had drunk his fill, and he sat up suddenly to his knees and wrapped his hands around Dean’s thighs, and from this angle he could thrust into Dean with so much more power. Blood was smeared on his lips and some dripped to his chin, and as he looked into Dean’s eyes, he felt his entire body heating up. Dean felt it, too. Sam’s hands jumped to Dean’s shoulders, pulling Dean toward him with each thrust, going deeper and deeper and faster and harder and hotter and wetter and tighter and louder and sweatier and Dean’s eyes turned black as his lips curled back into a toothy snarl, and with a thrust so hard that Dean’s body was forced two feet higher up the bed Sam orgasmed, crying out with an animalistic ferocity as heat and pleasure crashed through his entire body, and he was blinded by it, and he never wanted it to end, and he pulsed inside Dean as he rode through the perfection, and then it was all the more perfect as Dean tightened around him and his cum splattered on to both of their chests, and they orgasmed together, both breathing and gasping so loudly that there was no way their sex went unheard by a single room in that motel.  
Sam collapsed on top of Dean. They took deep breaths together before Sam pulled out of Dean and stood up. He wiped the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand.  
“Fuck, Sammy.” Dean smiled and chuckled, chest heaving, exhausted. “When you gonna need more?”  
“Tonight.”


End file.
